


Taste Test

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Some blue blood happens to land on Hank, and of course it would be beneficial to the case for Connor to take a sample. The sample has some...unintended side effects, though.





	Taste Test

**Author's Note:**

> Plot? What plot? Plot if you squint.

“You know what? Fuck these goddamn deviants,” Hank snapped, standing at club Eden for the second time to investigate a deviant murdering a human, “I just want a day off. Enough with this impossible shit.” This ‘impossible shit’ he was talking about was a dead man and no android. They had already interviewed the other androids, and no witnesses had seen the deviant leave the room. It had to be here still, but the room was tiny, and neither one of them had seen the deviant. It was just gone. They didn’t know the model, what it looked like, nothing. 

“This guy, according to the owner, likes to be gentle with his androids,” Anderson said, spreading his arms, “I really don't see why this one decided to go ro-” He stopped suddenly, feeling something cold land on the fingers in his left hand. He looked, and his face contorted in disgust. Blue blood.

“What the fu-” he began, going to shake it off, but a hand closed firmly around his wrist before he could do so. It was Connor. The hand slid up, holding the two blood-covered fingers firmly in place, and then slowly he brought it to his mouth. His eyes half-closed eyes as his tongue pressed, all heat and wet and so good, to those two fingers, tasting the blood on them. A moment of silence passed. Hank’s lip trembled, his eyes widened, and there was no denying the twitch in his pants. Then Connor withdrew his tongue, letting go of Hank’s hand.

“The deviant is a WR400,” he concluded firmly, “That should narrow down our search considerably.”

“What the goddamn fuck, Connor?” Hank snapped, staring at him with a look that he hoped was rage.

“That’s fucking disgusting, you know that? ...I gotta get some air.” He stormed out of the room, and then immediately found an unlocked room and locked himself in it. Sinking to the ground, he wasted no time in undoing his pants and stroking himself to hardness. He groaned, but it just wasn’t good enough and no matter how hard he tried it looked like a quick jerk-and-back-to-work simply wasn’t going to happen. He was too damn hard to even think about going back, though, so he had to finish it.

Meanwhile, Connor waited patiently for Lieutenant Anderson to return. He looked up to where the blue blood had fallen from, seeing a hatch that was likely the deviant’s means of escape. The deviant was injured, which would make identifying it much easier. He was also silently trying to interpret what he’d seen in the lieutenant before he left. He’d looked shaken, but not necessarily angry at him for testing the blood sample. Besides that, his heart rate had increased rapidly and his pupils had dilated sixteen percent, both strong signs of desire. Perhaps his tongue on the Lieutenant’s fingers had stimulated arousal in him, and he needed to take care of it in order to continue working effectively on the case. Of course, that must be it.

Connor waited, but the minutes passed and Lieutenant Anderson did not return. This was taking a while, they needed to get back to the investigation…

After a few more minutes, Connor decided to offer his help. He had no difficulty in locating the Lieutenant, as nobody had been allowed in or out and a door that had previously been unlocked was now locked. He waited until there was nobody within earshot before knocking.

“Hank?” He asked, using his first name to develop familiarity and make him more open to his suggestion, “If you’d like I can help you out with your...predicament.”

“Connor, that's...how the fuck do you- that’s not what I’m doing in here!”

“That’s exactly what you’re doing in here, Hank. We need to get back to the investigation, and I’m offering my help. I know it was my actions that aroused you in the first place, so let me help rectify my actions.” A few moments of silence, and then the door clicked. Connor slipped inside, re-locking the door.

It was the same kind of room as the others, with the exception of a pleasure android that was still active and had likely been forgotten in the client’s haste to not be found in a sex club when the police arrived. Connor ignored it, the same as Hank. Hank was facing away from him, with only his zipper undone to allow for access, it seemed.

“You don’t...you don’t need to apologize for this, Connor, I just...Not as young as I used to be.”

“You need more stimulation in order to get off,” Connor supplied.

“...I feel like a real sack of shit, asking you to exploit yourself like this…”

“I said I would be whatever you needed me to be, Hank,” he replied, voice gentle, “Whether that was a friend, a drinking buddy...or a lover.” 

“...I need a lover right now…” Hank said uncertainly, and Connor moved around to kneel in front of him.

“Tell me what you need, Hank.” Hank looked down, as though ashamed by his own desires.

“Put...put my fingers...in your mouth. Like...like before.” Connor smiled, reaching out and gently taking Hank’s unoccupied hand in his own. Hank shuddered, and his hand started stroking himself again. When Connor put Hank’s fingers back on his tongue and started sucking on them, Hank groaned, and Connor saw the giveaway twitch that meant his actions were providing the stimulation the lieutenant needed. Hank’s eyes were locked on his fingers, moving in and out of Connor’s mouth, and as Hank’s hips started to twitch and precome started leaking from his tip, the android got a devious idea that he knew for sure would get the lieutenant off faster than anything else.

“Excuse me, lieutenant,” he began sliding the fingers out of his mouth and keeping the sultry edge to his voice even as he pretended this was a professional conversation, “I’ve found another DNA sample on your body. Please allow me to analyze it.” He pushed Hank back so he was laying on the floor, and moved his lips slowly towards Hank’s member. He heard the sharp intake of breath when the lieutenant caught on to his intentions.

“O-oh...Oh, yeah...Sure...Anything for the case, right?” Connor chuckled.

“Anything for the case.” He gently licked Hank’s member, then bobbed his head down, eliciting a moan. 

“Oh, fuck yes, Connor, fuck…” Connor scanned the Lieutenant, and found his heartbeat rapidly increasing. He was getting close. He sucked harder, taking Hank’s cock far deeper than any human could. Having a lack of gag reflexes was finally paying off, and he could feel the way Hank’s hips bucked up into his mouth with each successive pull on his member.

“Fuck, Connor...Fuck, I’m almost there, I’m so fucking close.” Connor added his tongue to the mix, and that was all it took. His tongue sparked Hank’s orgasm and he arched, groaning deeply as he spilled into Connor’s waiting mouth. He pulled back, dragging his tongue over the last leaking beads of semen on Hank's member and smiling.

“...I’ve identified the sample as semen, Lieutenant. Not unusual in a sex club.”

“Ugh, fuck...I swear to god, I saw blue when I came…” Suddenly Hank sat up, tucking himself hastily into his pants and standing up.

“I did, I did see blue...blue blood!” He scanned the room, finding just a trace of it on the android still standing motionless in the room.

“That android...it’s bleeding…”

“It’s a WR400.”

“The same as our deviant?”

“...I think this IS our deviant, Lieutenant.” That assumption was confirmed when the android bolted. Anderson tried to stop it but she easily shoved him away, back into Connor and sending them both tumbling to the ground. By the time they had recovered, the android was long gone.

“It got away…” Connor murmured mournfully.

“I...I just...You just sucked my dick...and the fucking deviant was with us the whole damn time? Ugh, what the fuck...I feel so...grossed out now...That thing was watching us the whole damn time! What the fuck, Connor?”

“...Think nothing of it, Lieutenant,” Connor said to comfort him, “It is just a machine. Whatever you think it may or may not have felt was just a simulation created by the deviancy. I assure you it felt nothing.”

“It’s still fucking creepy.”

“...It is unsettling, yes. It is a shame the deviant was so close to us and we still couldn’t stop it.”

“Well, at least we can get back to the case now.”

“Yes. ...I am not looking forward to my next report to CyberLife. I will not enjoy having to report these events to Amanda.”


End file.
